Escape to Reality
by pantheress13
Summary: A Creepypasta fanfic. in which Jeff the Killer breaks free from his insanity. He also meets a strange girl who promises to help Jeff find his family and escape from the Slender Man. All creepypasta characters (c) My OCs (c) me


**Creepypasta **

**Escape to reality**

**Prologue**

**Location: Slender Woods**

Jeff the killer's POV

I kept running as fast as I could once the police showed up at my house. I'm guessing that the neighbor heard the screaming of my parents and brother or something. I didn't want to get caught, so I quickly snuck out the back door and into the forest just as soon as I heard the sirens. I felt tears streaming down my leathery face, I was trying to fight off this confusion straight after I carved my new, permanent 'smile'. _**Why did I do this to myself? **_I thought as I slowed to a jog, _**My family loved me and now they're gone because of me! **_Once I was absolutely sure I ran far enough, I stopped running to catch my breath. I pulled my hood up and whipped away my tears, it was very painful for me to cry without eyelids to help.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a place people call "The Slender Woods" because this is where most people see the creature as known as the 'Slender Man'. Just then for no reason, I began to laugh hysterically just like I did when I was in the ER and discovered my new, beautiful face. "WHAT AM I WORRIED ABOUT?!" I screamed as I began to laugh harder, but then I got a pain in my side and sat down on a stump to gain control of myself. "There is no Slender Man..." I whispered to myself, "And besides, why should I feel guilty, mommy lied to me, and daddy and Liu were never there for me. This is what I want my life to be, isn't it?"

I took my knife out of one of my pockets, it was still stained red from my family's blood. That's when I somehow snapped back into reality, I through my knife on the ground, fell to my knees, and started to cry a fountain. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed as I rolled over on my back. "What have I done, I had a wonderful life and I took it away in just a heartbeat!" Suddenly, I heard thunder and it started to rain heavily. I grabbed my knife and tried to look frantically for shelter.

"I have...to get...out of here..." I said while panting. "And after...this storm...I'm going to turn myself in..."

In at least twenty minutes, I found an old cave. By the look of it, it must've belonged to a bear or something. I luckily found some dry wood and built myself a fire with the lighter I used to burn off my eyelids, every time I saw it spark I regretted that moment with the feeling of grief heavy in my heart. After the fire was burning, I took off my wet hoodie and stared at the crackling flames. Tears were once again streaming down my face, I just let them fall as I stared at my knife in one hand, and the lighter in the other. I took the lighter with me just in case I would need it.

My hoodie was still a little damp, but it was dry enough for me to use as a pillow. As I laid there staring at the fire, I felt my stomach growl, I was starving after running so hard. _**But where am I going to find food? I only know a few things about survival that dad taught me but I barely remember a thing. **_I was about ready to cry again, but I lectured myself saying that I needed to stay strong. Yet I still wished that I could turn back and start over everything.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a dog barking, I sat straight up as soon as I heard it. _**Is it a police dog? Did they find me?! **_I grabbed my knife and lighter and hid them under my hoodie, then I put my hands over my head ready to surrender. "If it is the cops..." I said trying not to cry "Then it's time for me to go." Just then, a malamute husky with a big grin padded up towards me. I could easily tell it was a boy, he looked about one or two years old at least. He gave me a curious look and let out a tiny whimper.

I relaxed a little and realized that this was not a cop dog. "H-hey there buddy." I stammered. I looked at the husky's collar "So your name is Smile, huh?" I started to stroke Smile's fur, as I did, he suddenly transformed from black and white, to red and black. I was stunned when I saw this. But before I could try to tell him that I wouldn't hurt him, three kids appeared before me. One of them wore a white mask with pitch black holes for eyes, he also wore a hoodie kind of like mine but jet black. The other one on the left wore a mask that kind of looked like a gas mask along with a orange-brown-ish colored hoodie. Then the one in the middle was the most unique, he was very tall, he wore a dark gray hoodie and he also had what looked to me was a blue mask with no eyes at all, only I couldn't tell if it actually was a mask, or his real face.

Behind the three kids was a tall, extremely thin figure. As the figure stepped closer, I realized in horror that this was the legendary Slender Man! The black tentacles, the tuxedo suit, and the pale white faceless head. My jaw dropped and I just stared blankly at these people, I had no idea what to say or do. Before I could even think about doing anything, I saw the blue face kid whisper something to the other kids, then the three of them whispered something to the Slender Man himself.

The Smile dog went back to white and black as soon as the others started whispering, then he yawn and scratched his ear like a normal dog as if nothing happened. I still stared at the Slender Man in complete awe. _**How come I don't hear any static? And how do I for fact know that this is the real Slender Man and not just some random guy wearing a costume? **_I thought. When the four creatures were done talking the Slender Man stared down at me with his pure white, ghostly faceless head. I felt the urge to scream and beg for him to not take my soul, but I couldn't move, I had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, the tall man spoke to me, "Are you the child who was burned alive by three bullies?" His voice was extremely low-pitched, almost like a demon or something. His voice also had a static sound affect to it. The three 'kids' were staring at me waiting for me to answer Slender's question. "Y-yes sir, I-I am" I said with a shaky voice. _**Maybe he is real, but what about the others? **_ "Is he the one you were looking for Master?" the white-masked kid asked. His voice was somewhat deep too, but there was no static effect to it. The Slender Man looked at the kid and nodded, then he turned to look at me "Tell me everything Jeff, now." Suddenly, his tentacles grew longer and he placed two of them on the top of my head.

I felt a stinging pain go through my body, I tried to scream but the Tall Man placed a tentacle over my mouth to keep me quiet. The gas-mask kid walked straight through my campfire and it went out instantly without hurting him or her. Smile dog turned red again and let out a scary sounding howl. I felt as if someone was trying to take over my mind, read my thoughts, control my brain. The three kids and Smile gathered around me inside the cave, they all were constantly saying "You will be one of us..." in dark, eerie voices while Smile kept howling. I couldn't see anything, I could still breath but it was difficult, My brain was in complete chaos trying to block out Slender Man and his friends.

Suddenly Slender let go of me and I blacked out, then I woke up feeling...different. I felt like the way I was when I saw my new face, I couldn't remember anything except the people I knew. I felt...completely mindless...and it was wonderful. I grinned and began to laugh the most insane laugh possible. Slender Man's tentacles disappeared, and he said with his deep, dark voice "Masky, Hoody, Eyeless Jack, and Smile, we now have a new member...tell the others at once." The four disappeared into the darkness, as I still sat there laughing wildly, my mind completely chaotic.


End file.
